


Opiekun

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Ziall [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>skarpetkahorana: Hej! Mam taka mala prosbe odnosnie prompta. To bedzie tak Zayn jest ojcem samotnie wychowujacym 2 letnia coreczke-Polly. Pewnego dnia daje ogloszenie o poszukiwaniu opiekunki i zglasza sie Niall i wg. Pozniej mozesz zrobic ze beda razem a Niall zajdzie w ciaze i takie tam :) mam nadzieje ze dasz rade i milego pisania slonce xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opiekun

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny beznadziejny tekst:/ Przepraszam, ale ostatnio jakoś mi to nie idzie:( Nie mam pomysłów, ani siły.

Wszedł do domu, czując jak ogrania go przyjemne ciepło. Po tym mrozie, który panował na zewnątrz, było to miłą odmianą. Pozbył się płaszcza, odwieszając go i ruszył do salonu, skąd dochodziły głośne śmiechy. Zatrzymał się w wejściu nie zwracając na siebie uwagi i uśmiechnął się szeroko, na widok przed nim.   
Jego dwuletnia córeczka Polly, jego najcenniejszy skarb, siedziała na plecach swojego opiekuna – blondwłosego Irlandczyka o imieniu Niall. No właśnie Niall…  
Po tym jak żona Zayna zmarła, był załamany. Nie wiedział czy sobie poradzi, sam z rocznym dzieckiem. Pierwsze kilka tygodni było najgorsze – egzystował. Wstawał rano, wychodził do pracy, wracał i zamykał się w swoim pokoju. Był jak maszyna, praktycznie nie mając kontaktu z córką, która była tak bardzo podobna do Perrie. Dziewczynką głównie zajmowali się jego przyjaciele, jednak w końcu to się skończyło. Louis, stracił ostatecznie cierpliwość do mulata. Zachowanie i słowa przyjaciela, wstrząsnęły brunetem i dzięki temu, w końcu zaczął interesować się swoją córką i zaczął ponownie żyć. Louis miał rację, Perrie nie chciałaby, aby się zamartwiał. Wręcz przeciwnie, życzyłaby sobie, aby Zayn był szczęśliwy i jak najlepiej zaopiekował się ich Polly.  
Ostatecznie Malik podziękował Louisowi i odmówił, kiedy proponowali, że dalej będą opiekować się jego córką, podczas gdy on będzie w pracy. Wiedział, że spokojnie mógł się zgodzić. Louis i tak, póki co, siedział w domu, opiekując dzieckiem jego i Harry’ego, jednak uznał, że czas, aby sam w końcu o nią zadbał. Postanowił, że Polly pójdzie do żłobka, jednak szybko z tego zrezygnował, kiedy w ciągu tygodnia, codziennie był wzywany do placówki, ponieważ jego córka płakała i chciała do niego. Ostatecznie uznał, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zatrudni opiekuję, dzięki czemu Polly będzie mogła zostać w domu, w znajomym sobie otoczeniu.   
I tak w jego domu zaczął pojawiać się głośny, wiecznie roześmiany Irlandczyk, którego Polly pokochała. Widać było, że i on ją uwielbiał. Zresztą Zayn również polubił chłopaka. Dzięki niemu ponownie się uśmiechał i czuł się szczęśliwy. Od jakiegoś czasu również, będąc w towarzystwie blondyna, odczuwał znajome trzepotanie w żołądku i mocniejsze bicie serca.   
\- Polly – głos z mocnym, irlandzkim akcentem, wyrwał go z zamyślenia – Zobacz, kto wrócił.  
Niebieskie oczka od razu dostrzegły bruneta, a na małej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Tatuś – pisnęła radośnie, podbiegając do ojca. Zayn pochylił się, łapiąc dziewczynkę i wyciskając na całej jej twarzy masę pocałunków.   
\- Cześć księżniczko – ostatni raz cmoknął córkę w policzek i odstawił z powrotem na ziemię – Cześć Niall – spojrzał na blondyna. Ciągle siedział na ziemi, jego włosy były roztrzepane, a policzki miał zaróżowione.   
\- Hej – przywitał się, podnosząc z podłogi i otrzepując spodnie – Zaraz będzie gotowy posiłek, głodny?  
\- Bardzo, ale wiesz, że nie musiałeś gotować.  
\- Wiem – wzruszył ramionami – Ale nie przeszkadza mi to.   
Zawsze to samo. Zayn wracał do domu, a Niall oznajmiał, że obiad prawie gotowy. Mulat codziennie mówił mu, że blondyn nie musi tego robić, jednak dalej gotował i mówił, że mu to nie przeszkadza. Oczywiście Malik nie miał nic przeciwko, uwielbiał posiłki, które przygotowywał Irlandczyk, jednak czuł się trochę, jakby go wykorzystywał. W końcu zatrudnił go tylko, jako opiekuna Polly.   
*****  
\- Będę już wychodził – Niall wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Zayn kończył chować naczynia do zmywarki.   
\- W porządku – skinął głową, jednak, kiedy blondyn był już przy wyjściu, zrobił coś co zaskoczyło ich obojgu – Niall! Pójdziesz ze mną na kolację?  
\- Co? – szeroko otwarte, niebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w bruneta, a szczęka, gdyby mogła, zapewne znajdowałaby się na podłodze.  
\- Um… - czuł się niepewnie, po swoim nieprzemyślanym zachowaniu. Jednak skoro powiedziało się A trzeba powiedzieć B – Wybrałbyś się ze mną…do restauracji…na randkę?  
Już od dawna o tym myślał. Wiedział, że chłopak coś dla niego znaczy, więcej niż przyjaciel. Widział jak Polly kocha Niall i wie, że byłaby szczęśliwa, gdyby chłopak już zawsze był obok, zresztą Zayn również cieszyłby się. Teraz wszystko zależało od blondyna.  
\- Dobrze – przytaknął.  
\- Naprawdę? – brązowe oczy się rozjaśniły, a twarz ozdobił uśmiech.  
\- Tak – na blade policzki Irlandczyka wpłynął rumieniec – Dobranoc Zayn – pomachał mu nieśmiało i wyszedł z kuchni.   
*****  
To był naprawdę cudowny wieczór. Zayn na ten dzień odwiózł Polly do Louis i Harry’ego, po czym pojechał po blondyna. Zabrał go do swojej ulubionej restauracji, gdzie odbyli naprawdę miłą rozmowę, przepełnioną śmiechem, żartami, poznawaniem się i flirtem.   
Zayn wiedział, że podjął dobrą decyzję, zapraszając Nialla na randkę. Już planował w głowie kolejne.   
Po kolacji, postanowili pospacerować po pobliskim parku i dopiero, gdy zaczęło się robić zbyt zimno, wrócili do samochodu. Teraz siedzieli w aucie, pod kamienicą, w której mieszkał Horan. Żaden z nich nie chciał się jeszcze żegnać.  
\- Wejdziesz? – blondyn niepewnie spojrzał na Malika, przygryzając wargę – To znaczy, nie musisz, jeśli ni…  
\- Wejdę – położył dłoń, na udzie Niall, chcąc go uspokoić.  
*****  
Po tej randce były kolejne, po około miesiącu zostali parą, a po pół roku Niall zamieszkał z Zaynem i Polly. Dziewczynka była szczęśliwa, że od teraz blondyn już zawsze będzie przy niej. Nie minęło długo czasu, jak Malik poprosił Irlandczyka o rękę i wspólnie rozpoczęli planowanie tego ważnego dnia.  
*****  
\- Tatusiu, tatusiu – drobna czterolatka podbiegła do Malika, który stał z boku parkietu, rozmawiając z Niallem – swoim mężem, oraz Louisem i Harrym. Kilka kosmyków ciemnych włosów, wysunęło się z jej kucyków, zielona sukienka, kręciła się dookoła jej nóg, a niebieskie oczu błyszczały szczęściem.   
To dziś był jeden z najszczęśliwszych dni w jego życiu. Kilka godzin temu, on i Horan zostali małżeństwem i teraz bawili się na własnym weselu, w gronie najbliższych im osób.   
\- Tatusiu – jej piąstki chwyciły rękaw marynarki – Zatańczysz ze mną?  
\- Oczywiście kochanie – ujął malutką dłoń córki i skierował się z nią na środek parkietu, wcześniej cmokając blondyna w policzek.  
Tańczył z dziewczynką, kręcąc nią na parkiecie, co chwilę spoglądając w kierunku gdzie ciągle stał jego mąż. Widział jak Niall błyszczy, co chwilę pocierając złoty krążek na swojej lewej dłoni i z uśmiechem na niego spoglądając.  
Po kilku przetańczonych piosenkach, wrócili do stolika. Polly usiadła na kolanach Zayna, sennie się o niego opierając. Była zmęczona, ale nie dziwiło to bruneta. Ten dzień był dla niej niezwykle ekscytujący. Widząc, że jego córka jest bliska snu, zaniósł ją do pokoju hotelowego, który w tę noc miała dzielić z Safą – najmłodszą siostrą Zayna. Ułożył ją na łóżku i okrył kołdrą. Usunął kilka kosmyków z jej twarzy, składając pocałunek na czole dziewczynki.  
Wychodząc z pokoju, na korytarzu napotkał Niall. Uśmiechnął się, wyciskając pocałunek na jego policzku i objął w pasie, z powrotem prowadząc na salę, gdzie było wesele.   
\- Polly śpi? –wtulił się w bok męża.  
\- Tak – skinął – Była zmęczona. Ostatnio poinformował mnie, że chce brata lub siostrę – zachichotał do ucha Irlandczyka – Może znikniemy na dłuższa chwilę i spróbujemy spełnić jej prośbę?  
\- Bardzo kusząca propozycje – przygryzł wargę, spoglądając w czekoladowe tęczówki – Jednak twoja mama chciała, aby się znalazł, plus…prośba została spełniona.  
\- Co?  
Zatrzymał się, spoglądając w szoku ma blondyna.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – uśmiechnął się nieśmiało do mulata. Zaynowi zajęło chwilę nim przetrawił jego słowa, po czym objął swojego męża mocno go do siebie przytulając.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział, nim połączył ich usta.  
*****  
Następnego dnia, po weselu, Zayn i Niall poinformowali Polly, że zostanie starszą siostrą. To jak twarz dziewczynki wtedy się rozpromieniła, na zawsze wyryło się w pamięci obojga. Od tego dnia codziennie całowała brzuch blondyna i go głaskała rano, jak wstała, i przed pójściem spać.   
Niall z każdym dniem robił się coraz większy i Zayn nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od swojego męża. Widział jak promieniał, a ciążowy brzuszek tyko dodawał mu uroku. Podobnie jak jego córka, uwielbiał go dotykać.  
Cierpliwie znosił wszystkie humorki blondyna, rozumiejąc, że hormony przejmują nad nim kontrolę i starał się wtedy cierpliwie to przeczekać. Był dla niego dużym wsparciem. Dbał o męża i ich maleństwo, nie mogąc się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł wziąć w ramiona swoje dziecko. Chodził z Niallem na każdą wizytę, nie było mowy, aby pominął chociaż jedną. Płakał, kiedy dowiedział się, że będą mieć syna.  
Poród zaskoczył ich niespodziewanie, dwa tygodnie przed terminem. Najszybciej jak się dało dotarł do szpitala z Niallem i Polly, która była bardzo podekscytowana i odrobinę przestraszona krzykami bólu blondyna. Jednak, kiedy wytłumaczono jej, że to normalne podczas porodu, uspokoiła się.  
Zayn był przy ukochanym podczas całego porodu, cierpliwie znosząc jego krzyki, wyzwiska i groźby. To wszystko było warte chwili, kiedy mógł wziąć w ramiona swojego syna.  
*****  
Wszedł do pokoju, w którym leżał Niall, trzymając w ramionach Adama – ich syna. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, jednak jego twarz ozdabiał uśmiech. Mulat trzymał dłoń Polly, jednak, kiedy dziewczynka ujrzała blondyna i dziecko, puściła dłoń ojca i pognała w kierunku łóżka. Z pomocą Malika wdrapała się na nie i z zachwytem w oczach spoglądała na swojego brata.  
\- Jest śliczny – rozpromieniła się przenosząc wzrok na Nialla i Zayna – Jestem starszą siostrą.  
\- Tak kochanie – Zayn usiadł obok córki, całując ją w główkę – Jesteś.   
Malik spojrzał na swojego syna, po czym przeniósł wzrok na małżonka, który już mu się przyglądał. Uśmiechnął się do Irlandczyka, niemo wypowiadając „Kocham cię, dziękuję”.


End file.
